


A Miracle

by n_rdy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, F/M, First Time, Flashbacks, Friends With Benefits, Gender or Sex Swap, I Tried, Just a thought, Kiyoko Shimizu - Freeform, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partying, Sex, Short & Sweet, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teasing, Top Oikawa Tooru, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, saeko tanaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_rdy/pseuds/n_rdy
Summary: You and Oikawa had always had a teasing friendly relationship. It wasn’t anything more and it wasn’t anything less. You both had a mutual understanding of your relationship and both knew what line not to cross in order to keep said relationship. However, this began to change as you both transitioned into your first year at college.ORYou wish for a miracle in which actually ends up happening?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Flashback Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work published so go easy on me 🥲  
> The song name and when it should be played will appear in the story so u don’t have to scroll back up here to find it :)

**You and Oikawa had always had a teasing friendly relationship. It wasn’t anything more and it wasn’t anything less. You both had a mutual understanding of your relationship and both knew what line not to cross in order to keep said relationship. However, this began to change as you both transitioned into your first year at college.** Both your jokes become increasingly more flirtatious and even strangers on campus started to think you two were dating. Any of your close friends knew that wasn’t true but sometimes they had trouble believing it themselves.

 **For context:** Y/n has just finished her first semester exams or midterms. Due to hard work and studying she distanced herself from friends but everything mentioned before still applies. This is before the main plot so a flashback if you want to call it that.

——

Your college days flew by and before you knew it, your first semester was over and you’d taken your last exam. This of course called for a celebration and a release of stress. For the entire campus this meant a huge party, naturally. Parties were a 50/50 thing to you, they weren’t bad but they weren't all that great either. What you really wanted was to stay in and finally watch that new anime or rewatch one of your comfort shows for the millionth time. Your friends had other plans for you though. That Friday night your friends Kiyoko and Saeko burst into your room to find you on your bed in a hoodie and sweats surrounded by snacks while you yourself had your eyes glued to the laptop screen on your lap. Completely ignoring them Saeko groaned loudly and shut your laptop shut. You look up at her with an annoyed expression and huff, “What the hell Saeko?” Kiyoko shut your door and quietly waved to you. You glanced over and returned the wave and smiled. It finally hit you then seeing Kiyoko dressed up in a much different outfit then what she usually would wear. You turn back to Saeko who’s wearing something similar, but you aren’t too surprised, she’s always dressed a little skimpy.

Saeko huffed and went over to your closet where she started throwing things out and onto the floor. You groaned loudly knowing exactly what she was doing and before you could get a word out to protest Saeko stopped you as if she read your mind, “Don’t even think about trying to get out of this y/n!” Kiyoko sighed and sat on the edge of your bed and let out a small giggle. “I don’t want to go to this party Saeko! You know how much I hate them…” you try to say. She just glances over her shoulder seeing straight through your lie. She continues till she pulls out your favorite dress which you had lodged at the back of your small dorm room closet. Your eyes lit up a bit and Saeko turned with a grin on her face. You slightly pouted and grabbed the dress from her to examine it again. Saeko stands in front of you still wearing a shit eating grin and says “Soooo….?” You can’t help but smile a little because although you’d love to stay in, a night of partying wouldn’t seem too bad and you’d be able to see friends you hadn’t seen in awhile due to your exams.

You sighed again and groaned getting up sliding the dress off its hanger. Saeko squealed and Kiyoko gave a small clap. You rolled your eyes and grabbed your shower bag and quickly went to the community showers. After a relaxing hot shower in which you pampered yourself by shaving and using your expensive soaps, you made it back to your room where Kiyoko and Saeko took the liberty of watching the show you were enjoying before you were so rudely interrupted. You roll your eyes and look down at them on your bed, “Seriously guys?” Kiyoko keeps quiet, her eyes glued to the screen and Saeko pops a chip in her mouth before waving you off and saying “Yea mhm….go get dressed so I can….do your makeup…” with her mouth full. You roll your eyes once more and do as she says. After a good 30 minutes your hair makeup and outfit were completed. You paired the dress with a pair of pumps you had that matched perfectly with the dress. Your hair and makeup were done a bit differently then what you would have usually done when going to parties but nonetheless you looked good. Really good too. You had to admit that you were a little more than excited now seeing yourself in the mirror. It had been a long and daunting few weeks and it was finally over till next semester. You grabbed your phone and followed the girls out your dorm room turning the lights off on your way out.

You all took Saeko’s car however by the end of the night Kiyoko would be the one to drive because you and Saeko would be shitfaced and wasted. It was the usual routine, Kiyoko being the designated driver while you and Saeko were the designated drinkers. You pull up to the party and the pounding of loud music, the sight of couples kissing and grinding on each other had your heart pumping out of your chest with excitement. Kiyoko got out of the car with a loud sigh, “Here we go again…” You laughed and made your way inside.

You three split ways, Kiyoko going over to a group of people she knew from class, Saeko heading over to beer pong and you going straight to the kitchen for a little liquid courage to get you going. You bumped into a familiar figure and was about to apologize when he turned around. You gasped and gave him a huge hug, it was Iwazuimi. Iwazuimi or Iwa was a bit shocked at first but returned the hug. You both pull back and smile, “Long time no see stranger!” you laugh. Iwa smiles brightly, “You’re one to talk, haven’t seen you in so long. I was starting to think you dropped out or something.” You punched his arm lightly, “Exams and studying had my full attention, I'm sorry about that” you smile awkwardly and rub the back of your head. Iwa returns the light punch you gave him and smiles at you again, “Nah its fine dont worry about it. You came in here for a drink right?” You nod and just as you were about to reach for a cup, Iwa stops you and begins pouring you a drink, “Sex on the beach, correct?” You nod giving him a bright smile. He hands you the drink and you take a few sips before starting up the conversation again. “It's a bit quiet isn't it? Where’s-” And just as you were about to mention his name, the man of the hour stumbles into the kitchen yelling, “IWAAAA” You and Iwa sigh, a small laugh coming from the both of you, “Speak of the devil...”

——

**> Play: Tongue by Maribou State (Slowed + Reverb)**   
_-On youtube its by the channel kouyou_   
_The link:https://youtu.be/IHoXzV-Lnuk_   
_***The song isn’t supposed to fully play out so don’t worry about it lining up too much :)*** _

——

Oikawa wraps his arm around Iwa who almost drops his drink from the sudden motion. He glares at Oikawa who just smiles back at him in return. He finally turns to look at you and his eyes go wide. “Y/n!” You take another sip of your drink and smile at him, “Oikawa…” He fakes a frown, “Oh come on little cutie, what happened to the first name basis hm?” You roll your eyes and clear your throat before starting again, “Tooru, it's nice to see you too.” His fake frown disappears and a bright smile replaces it. You then realize the second nickname he had called you. You finish your drink and ruffle his hair playfully, “I told you not to call me little you walking glow stick!” He laughs at your comment and lets go of Iwa to attempt tickling you while calling you a series of short related nicknames. You both continue with your banter as Iwa watches in content. He had surprisingly missed watching the two of you fight and it brought a wave of nostalgia over him. You both finally stopped when a drunk boy stumbled in. He looked to be a first year like you guys except a lot more wasted. He held up a bottle of tequila and started yelling “Shots! Shots! Shots!” everyone in the kitchen cheered, including you and Oikawa.

You and Oikawa begin downing shots in a sort of competition with each other and as you shoot back the cold liquid you couldn’t help but notice the series of glares you’re getting. You turn slightly to see the source and it's a group of girls whispering and gossiping amongst themselves. They all give you a nasty look before turning their attention to Oikawa who had just finished his 10th shot. They squeal and blush when he looks over and gives them a drunken wink. It takes you a moment to realize that they were a few of his many many fangirls. You down your 10th shot as well and brush off their glares. You weren’t one for drama and you sure as hell weren’t about to start getting into petty things like love rivalry when there wasn’t one in the first place. Oikawa walks over toward the girls barely able to support himself so he leans on the shoulder of a short brunette girl. She blushes profusely at this action and they all begin talking to him and asking for pictures. A few even attempt at confessing to him knowing in his drunken state they may have a higher chance of success. You roll your eyes at the group and down your last shot. As the liquid stings your throat you sigh with contempt. The burn of the alcohol covering up the slight pang in your heart seeing Oikawa leave you and Iwa to entertain those girls. Giving Iwa a small nod you head back into the rest of the house.

About 20 minutes later you were starting to feel the alcohol in your system and so you decided to head to the dance floor. As your body swayed to the beat you lost yourself to the music. It was nice, a much needed change to your long hard hours of studying. A bit into the song a warm body had pressed itself against you and the person’s hands made their way to your hips. You didn’t mind considering your drunken state. The figure began to guide your hips into theirs seeing you silently consent. It started off slow and innocent but hastily picked up into a more lustful grind. You let your head fall back onto the tall body behind you and closed your eyes, losing yourself again.It felt nice having a bigger set of hands on your body. It hadn't been that long since the last time you slept with someone but you were clearly touched starved and began thinking about even taking this stranger home with you. Shaking your head to clear those thoughts, you take a few deep breaths inhaling his addictive cologne. It was a sweet vanilla scent, however it wasn’t overpoweringly sweet and had a nice undertone of citrus. The smell in itself could have made you drunk as it was such a warm and comforting mixture, familiar in a sense. Bringing you back from your trance, his broad hands had made their way over almost every inch of skin that was touchable. You sighed and could hear a content chuckle come from above you. You two continued dancing getting closer as more people got onto the dance floor.

After a few minutes of bliss the figure bent his head next to your ear and whispered, “Follow me upstairs?” in a questioning but slightly dominant tone. Your face warmed up and you could feel yourself blush, not only because of what he had said but how close he now was to your ear. He swayed your bodies slower waiting for your response. As you calmed yourself down, you noticed now you could feel a slight print behind your back and lightly laughed. You didn’t doubt the attraction he had for you but being able to feel what you had done to him only assured you more. This slowed pace had also allowed you to recollect your thoughts although they were still a bit foggy, you began breathing in his cologne again to help ground you. It reminded you of a certain someone and you began piecing together why the scent seemed familiar. Then it finally hit you. Of course it was him. Of course it was the cologne of the one and only Oikawa Tooru.

Slightly shocked you couldn’t actually believe it at first so you turned and looked up at him, it was dim on the dance floor but you could clearly see his face and looked into his dark brown eyes. They were slightly closed due to the many drinks he had earlier but the one thing that stood out most was the deep lust that showed itself in his eyes. His hands had wrapped around the base of your back right above your ass as he looked back into your eyes as well. You two stayed like this for a while swaying to the music. Continuously rethinking what had just happened and what could potentially happen next.

However, now knowing it was Oikawa didn’t stop you from following him upstairs...

You took one of his hands into yours and looked up with a nod and a sly smile. You allowed him to pull you through the sweaty bodies on the dance floor and you both made your way upstairs.

**End of Chapter 1 :)**


	2. Flashback Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again i saw ppl actually read this story so i’m posting chapter 2 :)  
> hope you enjoy

**(🌶 Chapter)**

Glancing over his shoulder ever so often to check on you, Oikawa led you to a room toward the end of the hall. You passed a few couples, most likely strangers making out about to rip each other's clothes off right there. You grimace at the sight but keep walking.

You both enter the room and he shuts the door behind you locking it. You look around and see that it's a bedroom, obviously. Turning around to look at him he quickly smashes his lips onto yours and you gasp in surprise. Using that as an opportunity Oikawa slips his tongue into your mouth. You don't protest against it and allow him to take control over the kiss. You close your eyes in ecstasy as you wrap your arms around his neck and grasp at the hair by his nape. You both begin pressing your chests together trying to close the space between you two as much as possible. He grasps at the back of your hair and bites at your bottom lip causing you to yelp and rut against his hips while tugging at his hair in return. You can hear a small groan escape his lips at the motion which causes you to smile against the kiss. Pulling away for a breath he looks down at you to see your now slightly swollen lips glisten with a bit of spit from your sloppy kiss and your hair now a mess too. You look up at him seeing a similar sight.

——

_**> Play: Let Me Love You by Ariana Grande ft. Lil Wayne (Slowed)** _

  * On Youtube its by ETERNVL
  * The link:<https://youtu.be/yYQpnsh4jgU> (First song)



_***This one should end before the last paragraph but it doesn’t matter too much*** _

——

He crashes his lips onto yours again this time picking you up by your thighs making you wrap your legs around his torso. He walks over to the bed and allows you both to fall on top of it while he hovers over you breaking the kiss. He’s looking down at you now in the same position and goes to speak, his voice slightly rough “Are you sure about this?” Knowing exactly what he means you hesitate a bit before looking back at him and nodding a small “Yes” escaping past your lips.

He goes back to kissing you with a smirk and you begin rutting forward in need of something more than just this. He lets out a shaky groan before pulling away. Understanding what you want he helps you take off your heels and dress slowly making sure to be gentle. Although he knew you weren’t a holy virgin he didn’t wanna be too rough just yet. It was comforting and you didn’t complain. He took off his shirt and connected his lips back to yours then began peppering small kisses on your jaw slowly making his way down your neck. When he got to your collarbone he bit the delicate skin making you let out a small whine. He chuckled in content doing it again making sure to leave multiple marks on your smooth skin. He kissed all the way down to your breast where he messaged one with his hand while he used his mouth on the other. He sucked and nipped at your breasts until you were a whinny mess and pouting. With a breathy sigh you looked down at him, “Oikawa...come on…”He looked up at you with his signature shit eating grin, “What do you want cutie? I'm going to have to hear you say it.” You whined and tried your best to show him what you wanted rather than embarrass yourself and say it allowed. To no avail, you huffed and gave in, “Please Oikawa I need more than just this…” He sighed knowing you wouldn’t directly say it and kissed down your stomach slowly removing the last article of clothing on you. He tossed it aside and looked up at you again situating himself between your thighs. Just as you were about to whine again he began licking at the delicate skin which sent a spark of electricity up your spine. You let out a labored moan while squeezing your thighs together around his head and you could feel him smirk against you. Using his right hand he easily slipped his index finger into you due to the wetness. You were about to let another moan till he began pumping his finger in and out of you while simultaneously licking your bundle of nerves. You choked on a moan and let out an even louder one. Your hands shot down to his head and grasped at his hair. He groaned at the sensation sending you another wave of pleasure. Soon he was able to slip in his middle finger and you became a sloppy moaning mess beneath him. You felt the familiar feeling in your stomach begin to coil up signaling you were close. Your moans became higher pitched and Oikawa could also tell you were close based on that and the way you clenched around his fingers begging for more. But before you could get your release he pulled away with a smile. You panted and glared up at him. “Why the fuck did you stop...I was so close.” He only licks his fingers clean and flatly states “I know” before sitting next to you on the bed. 

You get up and see his length straining against his jeans. Although you hadn’t have gotten off yet you knew exactly what he wanted and you partially wanted to do it too. You slid off the bed and pulled his jeans down along with his boxers. His dick almost hit you in the face as it sprang free. You giggled a little and saw a slight flush of pink on Oikawa's face as he looked away. You begin to pump his member slowly trying to get a reaction from him which you did get. He gripped the sheets with one hand while another covered his eyes, he mumbled “Quit teasing me y/n.” You laugh and abruptly wrap your mouth around the tip of his cock. He lets out a breathy “Fuck” at the sudden change which gives your ego a massive boost. You bob your head up and down, deepthroating him a few times and you can tell he’s close by the way he twitches in your mouth and how hard he’s gripping the sheets. However right as he’s at his peak you stop completely paying him back from before. He glares at you but you glare right back with a smile plastered on your face. He opened his mouth to say something but you mounted him and slid his member inside you letting out a sigh of relief. He choked back his words and also let a breathy sigh of relief, cursing under his breath.

You begin to ride him at first slowly, teasing him again but he began to grow impatient. Within a second he flips you over and begins plowing into you faster than before. Your yelp turns into a moan as he picks up pace. His hair wild, some of it sticking to his face due to the sweat. Yours the same. You let out another moan, “Faster....Oikawa….oh god-” He had been looking for it and he had found it. He smirked and began going faster hitting the same sweet spot inside you. You let more loud moans wondering if anyone could hear you but you didn’t care. He kept going and you both were getting close. Almost screaming at this point you spoke again, “Im so close...Oikawa please-” He cut you off, “Tooru, call me Tooru” he grunted while pounding into you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and dug your nails into his back. He let out a groan and you felt the coil from earlier wind up in your stomach again. You began clenching down onto his length and he knew you were close again. “Tooru...oh fuck, Im...Im-” before you could finish your sentence again he let out a growl like sound, “Cum with me baby-” You both let out a moan as your releases finally came. He pumped in and out a few more times riding the wave of pleasure. He pulled out of you and flopped next to you on the bed.

You both sat in silence listening to the breathing of one another as you caught your breath. He grabbed the blanket off the bed and placed it on top of you both and you began to fade into sleep. You knew there would be a load of shit to talk about tomorrow but you didn’t wanna worry about it so you let yourself drift off instead.

**To be continued :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God fuck that was so hard to write :^)
> 
> ok it’s like 2:30am as i’m writing this but i wanted to say that i have chapter 3 however ao3 been a tad buggy n i’ve lost patience for tn so i’ll post the next chapter later 🥴


	3. The Last Time

You stur in your bed to the sound of movement coming from somewhere in the room. 

Wait…This isn’t your bed. 

You shoot up almost falling back due to the huge headache, another reminder of last night. Your eyes wander to the source of the noise and you’re met with the bare back of Oikawa Tooru. Without turning to face you he continues to search the drawers, “Good Morning sunshine.” You groan and lay your head back down and stare at the ceiling, “What time is it?” you mutter. He closes the drawers with an annoyed sigh and turns to face you then looks down at his phone which he grabbed off the dresser. “Around 11:30?” You let another groan and turn your body to face him, the sheet covering you sliding off exposing a bit of your bare chest. He glances up from his phone to your chest then to your face with a small smile, “There’s no Advil so I’ll go get some…” He trails off as he picks up his clothes from the floor and gets dressed. You hum in response and roll over to grab your phone off the nightstand to your right. You scroll through to see a bunch of missed calls and texts from your worried friends Saeko and Kiyoko. You quickly skim through the texts and message them back assuring them you’re fine.

Sluttyko 😒💋: Wtf happened to u last night??

We left w/out u

**yea abt that haha**

Sluttyko 😒💋: ???

**😳i kinda slept w some1**

Sluttyko 😒💋: 😏

who’s the lucky guy

or gal? or guys and gals 👀

🙄

**oikawa**

🥴😃

Sluttyko 😒💋: HUH??

Y/N???!!

WTF

**???**

Sluttyko 😒💋: ARE YOU INSANE?

MY PLACE NOW

**but he’ll b back soon**

Sluttyko 😒💋: IDC

☹️😐

You closed your phone and sighed getting up off the bed. As the sheets slid off you, you finally realized that you were completely naked covered in a few love bites. You rubbed your head and began grabbing your clothes and slipping them on. Before you left you texted Oikawa that you had to go then walked out the frat house. You called an uber and headed over to Seako’s, falling asleep on the ride there.

**——**

**Oikawa’s POV (Super short)**

“Thank you and have a great afternoon!” The cashier gave a bright smile, her eyes lingering longer than necessary. He was used to it though, he always got looks everywhere he went and this was just another one of those instances. You however weren’t like that.

Sure he noticed the few glances you’d take at him whenever he was around. Though surprisingly you never went further than that. It made him more and more interested in you back in highschool and without those glances you two probably wouldn’t be friends today.

Finally, he approached you after you glanced at him after his morning practices. You happened to be watching with one of your friends who also just so happened to be a fangirl to him. As he approached you, he noticed your expression change to shock and fear and he couldn’t help but smile. Of course he always smiled to greet fans and such but this one was more genuine, not that anyone could really tell the difference.

“Yohoo~” he greeted you with a small wave. You sat there in shock before composing yourself. At that point the friend sitting next to you took the liberty of introducing herself. He couldn’t care less about her and was more focused on you. You cleared your throat and gave a small smile before getting up. “Oh- uhm I think I’ll get going now Yuki, see you tomorrow yea?” Yuki, which was the girl you were with, nodded still focused on Oikawa who was focused on you. 

“Going so soon little cutie?” He smirked. You turned and rolled your eyes, “The only thing little here is you” You crossed your arms and looked down, hinting at a certain place. He was taken aback at first but it didn’t show as he gave you a sly smile. “And yea ill be going now, nice meeting you I guess.” You turned and walked away with a smile, satisfied with the events that had taken place.

A rough start but you’ve been friends ever since. It was almost entirely because of Iwa but friends nonetheless.

As he walked out the automatic sliding doors he felt his phone vibrate in this pocket. He took it out pausing in front of the exit. He read your text and let out a disappointed sigh, the bag of medicine and milk bread slightly drooping from his hand. He put his phone away and regripped the bag taking milk bread out to eat. He decided to head home considering there was no reason to head back to the frat house now that you had gone.

**——**

“Excuse me? Miss? Hello?” Your eyes fluttered open and you got up. “Oh sorry….” You got yourself together and pushed the door open getting out the car. You waved and gave the driver an assuring smile making sure to remember to give him 5 stars later for not kidnapping you while you were asleep.

You turned and sighed walking toward the door of Saeko’s. Just as you reached for the medal door knob the door swung open and you froze for a second in shock. Saeko grabbed your arm and yanked you inside. Before you could even get your shoes off she dragged you into the living room where Kiyoko sat with a bowl of chips in her lap. You finally yanked your wrist from Saeko’s grasp and slapped her hand lightly. You plopped down on the loveseat next to Kiyoko flicking your shoes off with your feet and grabbing a hand full of chips from Kiyoko’s lap and stuffing them into your mouth.

Saeko rolled her eyes and stood in front of you two and cleared her throat as if she were about to give an important speech. You roll your eyes and Kiyoko laughs. “Ladies, today we are gathered here today because Y/n has broken the sacred unspoken rule of friendship! Now-” You go to kick Saeko but she moves back a bit laughing and continues, “But seriously Y/n you did break the rule…” You look up at her in confusion and stuff your mouth with chips again, “Whout wrule…?(What rule)” Kiyoko looks over to you to slap your hand away from her chips, “The rule where you don’t screw your bestfriends?” she states pulling the chips closer to her and away from you. You dust your hands on your clothes and clear your throat, “Toru isn’t my bestfriend and besides, it was a one time thing it won’t be happening again.” Saeko lifts an eyebrow and stares at you clearly not convinced. Kiyoko shakes her head and pops a few chips into her mouth. “What? Im serious!” you say in response to their actions. “And does Oikawa know this too?” Saeko crosses her arms, still not convinced. You go to speak but then pause to think about what she had asked. 

You don't know if he’s okay with it or not. You guys haven’t spoken much since last night and you both knew the conversation had to happen sooner but preferably later. Maybe even never. One could dream. You groan and lean back into the loveseat and squeeze a throw pillow lying next to you.

“Well?” Saeko says plopping next to you and turning to face you. She leans over your lap to grab a chip from Kiyoko who sighs giving up on protecting them. You take out your phone and open Oikawa’s contact. Although you really didn’t want to, you texted him anyways.

**Hey**

**🥴We should probably talk**

Shittykawa 👺: oh shit yea

when can u meet up 

**?Uhm how about at 8 tn**

**Ive got a few things i gotta do but i should b done by 8**

Shittykawa 👺: alr sounds good

where should i meet u?

**At my dorm**

**My roommate is out so we should b able to talk in private**

Shittykawa 👺: or go for a second round? 😏

You leave him on read and smirk at his response. Saeko looks over at you and asks again, “Well? What’d he say?” You put your phone away and sigh, “We’re gonna talk about it later tonight at my place.” Saeko raises an eyebrow in suspicion but nods anyways. She turns her body to face you and smiles brightly. “Here we go,'' you think to yourself.

“SOOOO...How was he?! Was he big!? All the rumors said he’s packing but those could all be false ya know? Was he really as good as everyone says he is? Did you guys even use protection? Oh my god did you raw dog it? Did he have an STD? I’ve heard those rumors too...though I don't think you would've done it if he did have one...Oh my gosh did you go down on him? What was he like? Was he super dominant? Did you call him Daddy?!” You threw the pillow at her head, “Enough! What the fuck Saeko!” You all three laughed together. “Should you be speaking like that in your living room?” you turn to face her. “Nah, parents won't be back till dinner time so we’re fine. Now spill!” she throws the pillow back at you. You giggle and finally begin filling them in on the details. Not all of course but the stuff they wanted to hear.

**——**

It was around 5 when you got back from Saeko’s. You began doing your laundry and cleaning up the room before Oikawa would arrive later. You finished at around 7 so you decided to take a much needed shower and change into something comfy and warm. Once you were done you sat on your bed resuming the show you left off of waiting for him to arrive. A few minutes later you hear a knock at your door and you slide off your bed and answer the door to see Oikawa in a pair of black sweats with a white volleyball hoodie. You give him a smile and welcome him in.

It's never been awkward between you two but now feels a bit different. He takes his slides off by the door and looks around your dorm. You close the door and turn back to face him and you can't help but giggle. “What are you doing? You’ve been here before you dummy.” He sits on your bed and laughs and you follow suit. It's quiet for a few moments when you decide to speak up.

“So about last night…” He keeps his gaze on his feet and gives a nod showing he’s listening. You sigh and just decide to get over this because it’s annoying and you didn’t have the energy for it. “Last night was a mistake…”

His gaze shoots up to you and he smirks, “Oh really? A mistake hm?” You go to speak but turn avoiding his eyes. A slight blush creeping onto your cheeks, “Yep...a mistake nothing more. It cannot happen again okay?” He frowns for a moment then a sly smile replaces it. “Hmmm never again?” He begins leaning closer to you. You, still looking away continue speaking not noticing the space between you two growing smaller, “Exactly!” He hums in false agreement, “You sure?” He’s now directly next to your ear and your head whips to the side to face him.

Your lips just inches from his and you both feel each other's noses lightly brush one another. You didn’t realize your heart was beating so fast till your eyes met his and you could swear he could hear it too. You go to speak but it comes out as a breathy whisper, “Y-Yes” He puts his arm on the other side of you, trapping you underneath him. His brown eyes darkened with lust as he glances at your lips and then back up to your eyes. This time the blush on your cheeks grow darker.“And you’re positive? 100 percen-” just as he was about to finish you cut him off, “Oh just shut up.”

You crash your lips onto his and it takes him a second before he's returning the kiss and deepening it but placing his hand on the back of your neck. You wrap your arms around his neck and let out a light moan. He smirks and bites your bottom lip silently asking for access into your mouth. You obliged and part your lips allowing him to slip his tongue in. As your tongues moved together you both made your way fully onto the small bed pushing your laptop to the side. 

You’re both startled when it falls onto the small rug by your bed and Oikawa lifts his head to look back at it. You sigh and force him to face you again, “Forget it, I’m sure it's fine.” He chuckles, “Now where were we?” he smiles as you pull him back into the kiss.

You both knew that this would not be the last time.

**To be continued...**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
